The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to monitor the settings and adjustments of a water heater for a residence.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of and continued advancements in building and residential automation, and building and residential heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems as well as hot water sources and the like. Many homes are equipped with HVAC systems and hot water systems. However, residences may experience inconsistent heating throughout the home which result in an uncomfortable experience for an occupant. Additionally, many homes are equipped with water heaters, which may use a large amount of energy to maintain water in a holding tank at a desired water temperature. However, if hot water is not in demand, the water heater may be maintaining a desired water temperature for a time period where heated water is not necessary. This may result in a waste of energy resources. Additionally, it may result in an undesirable utility bill for a home owner.